jeffellisfandomcom-20200214-history
Stanley Hooper Is Alive And Well North Of The Border (1972 Film)
''Stanley Hopper Is Alive And Well North of the Border ''is an American film from 1972. It was written by Max Beckwit who was a 21 year-old Math major at Columbia University at the time. It was the final film to be directed by Norman Mortimer before his death in 1977. Plot Stanley Hopper is a college football star who, upset by both the Viet Nam War and the turmoil of campus protests, decides to drop out of society and live life as a hermit in the wilderness of Canada. The first third of the film deals with his escape from the U.S. into Cananda. The second third follows Stanley as he sets up his new life in the Canadian wilderness. In the process of this, he meets and befriends a stoic American Indian, a jive-talking black revolutionary, a draft dodger and the dodger's "old lady," and several female hippies. In the final third of the film, Stanley's obsessive nemesis from the states (called only "The Man" in the film's credits) shows up and things quickly turn violent and bloody. By the film's end, all of Stanley's friends have been murdered by The Man. Stanley challenges the Man to a duel. In the next scene, the Man and Stanley stand with their backs-to-each other. Each holds a dueling pistol. Standing in between them is a mysterious figure identified as "The Observer" who has popped up at irregular intervals throughout the film. As the Observer counts off, Stanley and the Man move forward 20 paces. However, just before the 20th pace has been called, the Man spins around and shoots Stanley in the back. Mortally wounded, Stanley manages to shoot the Man in the face before collapsing to the ground and dying. Main Cast Stanley Hopper -- Alan Farrell The Man -- Elmore Page The Observer -- Francois Muriet The Native Son -- Johnny Trailfeather The Soul Brother -- Lincoln Tarkington IV The Deserter -- Robert Stewart The Deserter's Old Lady -- Kathy Sommers The First Chick -- Nancy Carlyle The Second Chick -- Denise Taylor The Third Chick -- Linda Avins The Fourth Chick -- Faye Dubler The Fifth Chick -- Linda Macett The Fuzz -- Doug Kirkley The Coach -- Ernie Urbella The Cheerleader -- Regina Houseman The Professor -- Stillman Cleveland The Soldier -- Barry Reeves The Protestor -- Ricky Newton The Padre -- Richard C. Dyer The Center -- Bobby Caraway The Tight End -- Ted Sheffield The Running Back -- Antony DeMarr Dad Hopper -- Franklin Hughes Mom Hopper -- Ingrid LeClair Little Sister -- Kathy Malone Reception The film opened to legendarily bad reviews and was considered to be a failure at the box office. Writer Max Beckwit later wrote an article that appeared in ''The Village's Other Voice ''in which he criticized the final film and argued that director Norman Mortirmer, at age 77, could not relate to the film's message. DVD and Video While the film has never been released on DVD, it can be found on VHS.